


As I Stand Here Watching

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, Pre-Slash, Time Turner
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 14:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5932084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James, Remus, and Sirius with thoughts of each other and Harry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As I Stand Here Watching

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

James Potter: . . . . . .As I stand here watching, my baby boy Harry is giggling up a storm. Oh how did I ever get so lucky? I stand here in the living room of our home, watching Lily tickle our son's belly. A smile crosses my face as I peer outside the window. Not too much longer I think to myself. Then we won't need a secret keeper anymore. Still, I have a nagging feeling on the Halloween night. I know I can trust Sirius, but, something just isn't right with Peter lately. I try to shake it off, but, Peter's been acting more nervous then ever each day. I didn't see him tonight for the daily update. I wonder... if maybe... But I snap out of my daze at the sound of Lily's laugh. I look over to her. Beautiful is the first word to come to my mind. I don't deserve her really. I smile, softly laughing at myself. What a wonderful, brilliant, girl like that ever saw in a troublemaker like me? I'll never know. I look down to Harry. They are right, he does look just like me. Except for the eyes, those are his mother's. . . . . . .Then there is a noise outside. A laughter, one of pure evil. Without even looking out the window I know who it is, and worse of all, who betrayed us to him. Oh Wormtail, my dear friend, why? Why did you do this to me and my family? I thought we were friends. After all we've been through. The mischief, making the Marauder's Map, he jokes, becoming Animagi to help Remus, punishments, why? Why?! . . . . . .I run to the door pulling out my wand. One thought on my mind. I must save my family, even if I die in the act. Save Harry and Lily. I take what I fear may be my last look at my wife and son. "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off! " She pauses, but nods and goes to exit out the back of the house. The door bursts open and there he is. Lord Voldermort. I ready myself, prepared to at least try and fight against him. I open my mouth to shout a spell, but it's too late. "AVADA KEDAVRA!", he yells. My eyes widen as the bright green light comes treaking to me. No where to go, no way to block it. The last thoughts on my mind are of my friends and family. My true friends, Sirius and Remus. Take care of Harry and Lily for me. Lily, my only love, how I love you. I'll be waiting for you. Harry, oh my son, how I wish I could stay, to watch you grow. Do remember how much your father loves you. Then.. everything goes black and I feel nothing.

Remus J. Lupin . . . . . .As I stand here watching Harry focus on the Patronus Charm I've taught him, my mind wanders. I can't help but think how much he's like you James. Not just in features, but in his actions. So determined, stubborn. I smile wryly, So mischievous. True, I won't deny it. But for a few seconds, on the Hogwarts Express, I thought it was you again. I swore it had to be you. . . . . . .The jet black messed up hair, the glasses. Till I then saw the green eyes and lighting bolt scar. Then I knew it was Harry, and my heart ached to just embrace him, like I would you, dear friend. A soft thud snaps me from my thoughts, to see Harry on the ground. Shutting the Boggart back into the suitcase, I rush over to him. Giving him a bit of chocolate, I stare at him as he tells me what he's heard. I want to reach out, to hold him, reassure him that everything will be alright, but.. I can't. Too much guilt, how would I explain it all to him? "Perhaps we should leave it here for tonight. This charm is ridiculously advanced. I shouldn't have suggested putting you through this." But he'll here nothing of it. . . . . . .So I open the suitcase, letting the Boggart out once more. So much like you. So brave. I wish you could see it. I know you'd be proud. He plays Quidditch as well as you do. I know, I'm not his Godfather. That's Sirius' position. But, I promise you Prongs, I'll look after him. As best as I can for as long as I can. I won't let any harm come to him. For your sake. For Lily's sake. For his sake. A smile, curls at the corner of my lips. Yes, even for Padfoots sake.

Sirius Black . . . . . . As I stand here in the Shrieking Shack, I see him turn to face me. I stare at him, Harry, my Godson. How much you look like your father. Has anyone ever told you that? Has anyone ever told you how green your eyes are? Just like your mothers. I shut the door behind me. No, as much as I love him, as much as I need to protect him. I can't let him leave. Not till I get my revenge on Pettigrew. Pettigrew, the name makes me sick to my stomach. How could such a man take this boys parents away from him? They would have been so proud of him. Getting into Gryffindor, playing seeker in Quidditch. He plays as well as you James. I saw him that day. He could be a professional one day. . . . . . . Somehow my mind isn't fully registering all that is happening in the room, for the next minute I'm knocked to the ground. Harry throwing punches at me, my hands on his neck. I get kicked as he's pulled away, his wand pointed at me. I sigh to myself, and speak to him in a hoarse voice, I barely recognize as my own. "Going to kill me then Harry?: "You killed my Mum and Dad!" I close my eyes, No, I can't deny it. It was my fault. If I hadn't made James change secret keepers, they may still be alive. Oh Harry, I'm so sorry. I know you hate me. But please, understand that I didn't know. I never meant for it to happen. I grit my teeth and set my jaw. No, I won't let myself cry in front of him, I can't. . . . . . . The door suddenly bursts open and a man runs in. I look up and can't believe my eyes. Moony! Dear Moony! He looks to me, with his gray eyes, stares at me, like he's searching my mind for reason. A softness comes to them for a split second, and I know he understands. Moony always was a fast one. Quick to catch onto things. Then he does something, he hugs me. I cling onto him, as if my life depended on it, on him. How I've missed him. After he let's go, I slowly move myself over to the bed, Crookshanks, as the girl called the cat following me. Finally, finally, I let myself cry. Softly, but I do. . . . . . . Prongs, dear, dear Prongs. You were like a brother to me. I swear, I swear on my very life that I will protect Harry. I'll protect him with all the magic and power that I have in me. Even if I die in the process. I won't let the same fate happen to him that happened to you. I promise...


End file.
